Do you remember me?
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: the awsome foursome...once good friends, now distent memories in each others past. when habor high class of 05 comes together again will they be able to find each other after 20 years.
1. old school new students

Chapter 1 old school new students

Dr Kem walked through the door of Harbour high for the first time in ten years, the school had changed in those ten years, as hard as it was to get into Harbour when she was the head of the school, the new head Dr Phillips had the idea that only the top notch kids or ones with really rich parents would get in. She walked through the school to the office it still seemed like yesterday that she would walk around this school after hours seeing all the clubs meeting for the week.

She reached the office in record time as she opened the door a young girl about 15 came speeding past her tears in her eyes, the Principal came flying out after her "Annie Cohen come back here please your mother will be here to pick you up soon I don't want her walking around the school looking for you" yelled Dr Phillips. Cohen were have I heard that name before Dr Kem wondered as she waited for Dr. Phillips to notice she was there, he look up shocked to see her standing there " Dr Kem hello how are you I was not expecting you till later" he said walking over to greet her "well this is the time you said and I'm always on time if you remember" replied Dr Kem " yes right come on in" he agreed.

After an hour of talking they came up with the idea that it would be good to get the class of 2005 back together. The only thing was that neither of them knew is where half of them lived. " ok so lets drag out the file of them and send it to the houses of their parents hoping that they still live there" suggested Dr. Phillips. Just then Summer Cohen walked in to the office and walked up to the Secretary " hello I was called to come and pick up my daughter" she told the Secretary, Dr Phillips saw her and excused him self for a minute. " hello Mrs Cohen, Dr. Phillips we talked on the phone" he extended his hand for her to shake as he greeted her. " hello…my daughter?" she urged " she ran out of the office once I told her what had happened" he replied with remorse " and what exactly would that be?" Summer asked " don't you know one of Annie's friends was in a car accident two weeks ago he did in hospital this morning".

Summer looked shocked it was not like her daughter to be so withholding of information unless she had told Seth and begged her father not to tell her. However Seth could not keep a secret for the life of him, and something this big he would have told her. Summer worried for her eldest child, there was a day that Annie would have told her mother any thing but those days were long gone, she was no longer this sweet tempered little girl she once knew. " I will have the secretary make an announcement over the pa for her to come to the office" Dr. Phillips said matter of factly, " with all due respect Dr. Phillips I think I know my daughter better then you do and you and I both know that I know this school campus better then you do. So if you don't mind I will find my daughter my self." Said Summer with that she walked out of the office.

Shocked that a parent would talk that ay to him he walked back in to his office were Dr. Kem was waiting, " in all my years of teaching I have never come across a person like that women over baring and very powerful no wonder her husband is well the way he is"  
Dr. Phillips mussed as he sat back down. " I have and I know exactly who that women was and I have an idea who her husband might be although I can not be a hundred percent right." Replied Dr. Kem. Amused that some one could possibly know who she was he cocked an eye brow at her as if to say I dare you. Seeing the look on his face she smiled one thing Dr. Kem never liked about Dr. Phillips is how cocky he got when he thought some one was in the wrong, Well I'll show him she thought.

" that woman's name is Summer and her husbands name is Seth, she is a fashion designer with her own label called the OC collection and his is the CEO of the Newport Group. They have a daughter named Annie who is about fifteen years old…..how do I know all this stuff? " assumed Dr. Kem.

DR. Phillips amazed that she knew so much about these people he took the bait "how?" he asked " simple I was the head of the school when they went here they finished in 2005 along with their friends Marissa Cooper and Ryan Atwood." She Replied.


	2. Cohen's Gang

Chapter 2 Cohen's gang

Seth Cohen a loving husband, father and son was sitting in the kitchen of his family home which his parents left to him when they moved to Florida. He took over from his mother when she and his father decided to move across the country to Florida. Since taking over he changed a lot of the things that his mother and grand father had built saving natural cost lines from development for one. Hannah Cohen a bubbly energetic 5 year old came bouncing into the kitchen on her big brothers back, she loved piggybacks and got them when ever she could. Furthermore Harlin her brother loved giving them to her.

" hey Daddy guess what Joel did today he put a rock up his nose it took Mrs Ward half an hour to get it out. It was gross then he had to sit in the naughty corner." Hannah said with pride. Joel Cohen an exact replica of his father came walking in the door his bag dragging across the ground. " Joel did you really stick a rock up your nose?" Seth asked his son bending down to his level " yes" said Joel a tear ran down his cheek, " why buddy you know that's a yucky thing to do" " cause Marina told me to" he sobbed " who's Marina?" Seth asked his youngest son " his girlfriend daddy" Hannah replied " shut up" yelled Joel at his sister "no" she yelled back. Seth looked at his two youngest children although they were twins and got along really well at times they were unbelievably different. " Hannah sweet heart stop teasing your brother" Seth said in the nicest possible way. " but I wasn't teasing him daddy I was just telling you who she was". " its true dad she was only telling you" said Harlin. " you always take her side Harlin its not fair we boys should stick together" Joel cried. " have either of you taken you afternoon naps" asked Seth. His daughter wrinkled her nose and shock her head " naps are for babies daddy" she said. " well if naps are for babies so are piggyback no more for you Hannah Jane Cohen" replied Seth knowing his daughter would sulk for a while then decide to take a nap.

Summer Cohen walked into the house followed by her eldest daughter, Summer had found her in the student lounge. Stirring a cup of coffee. On the trip home she found out what had happen Annie tried to tell her mum not to enlighten her father, Summer said she would only tell him in brief what happened. As they walked through the front door they walked into a mad house Joel and Hannah arguing, Seth trying to came them down and Harlin on the phone to his friend yelling over the top of them.

"OK EVERY ONE FAMILY MEETING HARLIN OFF THE PHONE" yelled Summer catching Joel but the neck of the shirt as he ran past.

When they had all been seated in the lounge room, Summer stood up. " ok first off Hannah, Joel both of you know that you are not aloud to run around in the house for that both of you will not get any ice cream to night you will go to bed with out any TV either.

Harlin next time you see your father trying to settle the twins help him ok no play station for a week" said Summer at this point Seth jumped up " he did try to help but I told him not to get involved when the phone rang." Said Seth coming to the defence of his son. " fine then ban lifted…. Now will you three go out to the pool house while Annie and I talk to your father." She said to her youngest three.

Harlin opened the door to the pool house which had every toy known to man it. There were pool toys and train tracks, tea sets, play stations, a toy to keep every Cohen child happy. Hannah went straight for the bathroom to change in to her swimmers " Hannah you know mums rule no pool with out some one of 12 with you and I'm only 11 sorry sis" he said before she could close the door " that sucks its a silly rule" she replied " I know but you don't want to be banned from the pool either do you?" Harlin asked " no" Hannah replied. Joel climbed onto the bed that was situated in the middle of the room " Harlin I'm going to have my nap now" he told his older brother " ok Joel have a good one" Harlin replied as he sat down with Hannah and started to read to her before he got half way through the book she was asleep he laid her down next to Joel, then he went back into the house to get some thing to eat were he meet his sister " hey sis what up?" he asked " nothing dweeb " " gezz don't bite my head off…what is that time of the month already glad Hannah's only 5 " Harlin said walking out to the pool house with some milk three glasses and two boxes of chocolate cookies.


	3. Attwood at your service

Chapter 3 Attwood at your service

Ryan Atwood sat at his desk looking at a photo of two little girls. His little girls Kelly 12 and Jamie 9. They ment so much to him they were all he had left now, their mother had died of cancer when Jamie was only a year old, his thoughts turned to Natalie his beloved wife he lost 8 years ago they had tried every thing but nothing seemed to work the cancer was to strong for her to fight. The chemo had given her long enough to see her daughters first birthday. Just then the phone rang bringing Ryan out of his thoughts. "hello Ryan Atwood speaking" he answered. The person on the other end was the school nurse calling to tell him that Kelly had come up to the office complaining of stomach pains. He knew what it was about but was not about to tell the school nurse Kelly had asked him not to.

" I'll be in, in about half and hour to pick her and Jamie up." He told the nurse on the phone. He hung up and packed up his things. Being head of the Sandford Corporation New York branch he could leave work when he needed to without being pulled up by his boss the following day. The Sandford Corporation was the law firm Sandy Cohen built up from his small practise in Newport. Ryan was the head of it all his boss was Sandy who knew that if Ryan was needed by his girls he would choose them over anything. Sandy also knew that there was no one else who could run the business like he would. The New York office was the big one, the one that controlled every office world wide and Ryan was at the top of it all. There where lawyers way under Ryan that had more experience then he did and had been lawyers long before Ryan had been, but not one of them was trusted enough by Sandy to keep his business running.

Ryan walked over to his car that was situated in the staff car park. He climbed into his top of the range BMW and backed out. He drove down the road and turned right coming up at the end of the road was the school his daughters attended. Summerville house was a school for the elite they only accepted the best of the best. Ryan's girls did not have to worry about that seeing he had gone to school with the head master Luke Ward. He parked his car in the visitors car park of the school he walked into the middle school building and into the office sitting there with tears in her eyes was Kelly. She looked up and saw her father "daddy" she cried she ran to hug him. " he sweet pea grab your things I'll sign you out then we'll go and get your sister. " ok" she whispered. Ryan walked over to the secretary and asked for the parent sign out book. She handed it to him and he signed her out of school for the rest of the day. Then they walked over to the elementary school building to pick up Jamie.

They lived in a house similar to the Cohen house back in Newport. the area they lived in was just as exclusive. When he first moved there he could have sworn that his neighbour was just like Julie Cooper but in time he got to know all who lived in this area and knew they where nothing like the people back home.

Each girl had her own room big enough for every their hearts desired. The only thing they could not keep at home where their horses Chrismukkah and Yogalates they were kept at the local horse stables.

There was one room none of them could go in though although Kelly and Jamie never understood why. that room had every thing of Natalie's in there Ryan did not have the heart to throw it away but he could not stand to look at any of it so he set it all up in that room and told the girl that it was the only out of bounds area in the house. even the cleaners were not aloud in there. Ryan had not been in there since the day he closed the door from putting all the things in there.

"daddy what's for lunch?" asked Jamie " haven't you had lunch yet?" " no we were lining up to go have it when you came." She replied " ok well we'll see what we have when we get home".


	4. fly away Coop

Chapter 4 fly away Coop

Marissa Brody formally known as Marissa Cooper, a well renowned drug rehab Doctor to the stars in Hollywood drove home in the poring rain. After a day of making visits to her patients.

Her house was among the star studded homes of the rich and famous, she may have been rich but she was no where near famous that was her husbands domain. The son of well known actors Adam and Rachel Brody. Being in the public eye since he was young he was used to all the hype, now though he liked to keep his family out of the spot light as much as possible.

Marissa pulled her car up to the drive way of her house they had a massive fence around the house for two reasons. One was to stop all the people the star spotting tours getting in and the second reason was to keep the horses and all the other pets they had in the grounds from getting out and roaming the streets of Hollywood.

She leaned over to the let the camera see who it was. As soon as she put her head back in the car the gates opened and she drove in.

Cameron Brody looked out the window to see his wife's car driving up the drive he looked over to his sons sitting on the floor playing a board game. " boys your mother home" he said, they all looked up " really this is not another trick is it dad to help Tyler" said Max. " have a look for your self if you don't believe me" was his fathers reply, " dad do were look that silly" asked Charlie " I wont answer that one" Cameron replied. he continued to look out the window whilst his sons continued their game. As Marissa pulled up the car and hoped out with an umbrella above her so as not to get wet. She ran to the front door and opened it. " I'm home" , all four boys looked up and smiled "mum your home" said Max , " what did I tell you" said Cameron.

The Brody boys ranged in age from11 year old Max to 3 year old Tyler, with 7 year old Charlie and 5 year old Kane coming in between. Having five guys in the house Marissa was used to having rooms that were not neat all the time, she did not mind it felt homier this way.

" has Zac called with the time he can come round for dinner" asked Marissa " why would you want to know" replied Cameron. " Cam he's a friend an old friend we went to school together he's the only one I see now, I have not see any one else went I to school with in well almost 20 years the last person I saw was Gemma and that was 15years ago I love you ok. Its Y-O-U for me ok." Marissa said walking over to Cameron and hugging him" ok, and no one has called well that I know of…..Max did any one call while I was at the shops?" asked Cameron " yeah some guy called Zac said he was looking for mum I hung up on him sounds creepy like" called Max. Marissa looked at her son then walked over to him " max I know you like to think that mum and dad don't have friends but the truth is that we do, and Zac is a friend of mine you don't have to worry I love your dad with all my heart no one could bring us apart. Ok" said Marissa sitting on the lounge.


	5. phone calls in the night

Chapter 5 phone calls in the night

Sandy Cohen put down the book he was reading and answered the phone, "hello Sandy Cohen speaking…Seth hi how are you all…...what is the pleasure of this call……why don't you take it to him…..oh I see ok well I will see what I can do….ok say hi to the kids for me and Summer…bye Seth."

Seth sat at the table with the phone up to his ear waiting for his mother or father to pick up the phone " hi dad its me Seth…..we are all fine nothing extreme to report…….I need you to come down here and pick up a letter for Ryan from harbour and it would be nice to see you again…..he still wont return any of my calls it wasn't me but he just wont believe me even though it happened over 15 years ago…….thanks dad say hi to mum for me….I will see ya dad."

Sandy dialled Ryan's number and waited wondering if any one would be home he had already made sure that they would not be asleep because of the different time zones.

Just when he was about to hang the phone was answered.

" hello there sweet thing its grandpa here is dad home?…….ok I'll talk to you later ok love you……..Ryan I will stop in on my way home from Newport Seth has a letter for you from Harbour…….who did you think it was….ok then I wont keep you …..yes I will …..ok ….see you then"

Kelly ran over down the stairs " I'll get it" she just got there" hello Atwood house Kelly speaking….grandpa yeah dad's home I'll just call him for you" she put her hand over the mouth piece " DAD IT'S GRANDPA" " he's coming grandpa" " here he is talk to you later love you grandpa"

" hello…...oh hi dad….Natalie's dad Kelly calls both of you grandpa I really cant talk I'm helping Jamie with homework……I'll see you when you get here have a safe trip….say hi to mum for me….bye dad"


	6. a visit from grandpa

Chapter 6 a visit from grandpa

Ding dong…" I'll get it" and the pita patta of feet was all Sandy could here when he rang the door bell to his old family home, soon enough the door was flung open and there stood a miniature version of Seth Cohen. " daddy there's a strange man at the door" said Joel Cohen. Seth came in from the kitchen to see his father standing at the door. " dad you made it. Annie, Harlin, Hannah your grand father is here." Another two pairs of feet cam running." Umm Seth hate to tell you that's only two pair of feet running." " wait and see dad" sure enough in came Annie with a smile on her face it was the first one Seth had seen in a while. The came Harlin with Hannah on his back. " hello grandfather you're here some sanity at last save me from this hell whole these beings call home. You are the sanctuary of my freedom the light that shines down on the broken sails of the lonely ship that sails through the turbulent waves of the battered sea" Harlin and Hannah rolled their eyes. " don't mind her grandad she's…well…she's Annie she likes to make things worse then they seem" " you can say that again Harlin…don't even try" " let me guess Hannah" said Sandy " how did you know" " granddads know every thing" " really?" " na Hann he's just pulling your leg" " no he's not" " honey what your brother means …don't worry about it" said Summer bending down to tell her daughter what it ment but then realising that she could not find a way for her to understand.

Sandy stayed with his sons family for a week before having to leave to visit Ryan. In that time he had broken through to Annie she had changed again although she still hated the fact that she had to baby sit her brothers and sister she did not hide things from her family any more. Summer had asked Sandy what he had said to her but he kept it to himself saying she would find out in time. The day came for Sandy to leave when he finally got round to Seth. He was handed a letter " Its from Harbour they want to hold a school reunion they did not know his address so they sent it here and if you know were Luke is this is his as well. We have already sent off Marissa's we may not have see her in a while but having a husband like hers its not to hard to get these things to her. I'll miss you say hi to mum for me ok" Seth hugged his father then stood back watching him get into the cab. " have a safe trip grandpa" yelled Harlin. " I will take it easy on your sister ok."

Just as he had done with Seth he did not tell Ryan that he would be there this week, it gave him a chance to see his granddaughters but also give all the member of the firm a quick rattle by scaring them with a surprise visits to the office. As the cab driver pulled up to the office Sandy saw some of the lawyers looking at it like they were better then it. _This well give'm a shock_ Sandy thought he paid the driver and hoped out of the car. He pushed open the double doors of the office and walked through.

Some of the younger lawyers who had been hired by Ryan looked out from their cubical at this man walking right through the office. As he went higher up in the building he started to get the result her was looking for people looking startled, dropping books and staring. When he reached the top floor there was a guard standing at the entrance" I'm sorry sir no one is aloud past here except those with Mr. Attwood's say so and seeing he is a phone conference with his boss I cant let you in" said the guard standing up straight. Sandy smiled " in a meeting with his boss eh?" "yes sir" " that's interesting" " why is that sir?" " its interesting seeing I'm his boss and clearly I'm not on the phone" " we have had you come in here before saying this now I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir before I call for some one to remove you" said the guard " really well lets see I'll just call Ryan and see what he says about this shall I" " go ahead sir you wont get very far." Sandy took out his mobile and rang Ryan on his " hello Ryan I'm standing out side of the top floor with one of the security guards who thinks you in a phone conference with me… ok I'll see you in a minute." Sandy hung up and smiled at the young man standing there. A minute later the door was opened and Ryan stepped out the guard smiled and was about to say something when Ryan hugged Sandy. " Dad now what do I owe the pleasure of this visit" " first off I think for future visits I think you should have some one who knows me standing at the door for all he knew I could have been chased by some one and I needed to get away from them I would be dead by know." " you always know how to make something sound so wrong" " hey can you blame me I have the nanna as a mother?" " true… ok so why are you really here" "can't I come and see you and the girls, and besides I said I was coming…before I forget this came for you at Seth's house from Harbour there's one for Luke to…if you've seen him"

After having a look around the office and what had been happening there Ryan and Sandy went to pick up the girls from school. Standing were Ryan normally would Sandy waited for Kelly and Jamie to come out.

Kelly came out first with a bunch of books in her arms and her friends around her. She saw her grand father and ran to say hello" grandpa I didn't know you were coming" she gave her father her books and hugged Sandy. She stood there talking to him till Jamie came out. Unlike her sister Jamie came out with no books in her hands just friends, she walked right past them and stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus with her friends. Kelly was about to run over to her but Sandy said he would go.

He walked up behind her and covered her eyes " I see you don't want to go out to the shops with Kel and me well we'll see you back at your house." Jamie jumped and turned around to hit the person behind her when she saw her grand father standing there "poppy!" " hey sweet pea."


	7. shopping trips and heartaches

Chapter 7 shopping trips and heartaches

Max Brody looked out the window at the other cars driving past he along with his brothers, were being dragged around from shopping center to shopping center, Marissa had received a forwarded letter from Seth, in it was an invite to a school reunion in Hawaii. "mum did we really have to come why couldn't we go with dad and uncle Paul to the movies.. your always saying we slow you down now you want us to come its…well weird" Marissa smiled yes the boys could have gone with Cameron and Paul to the movies but seeing they wanted to see a movie that was not suitable for young boys they had to go with their mother.

" we only have one more shop to go then we are stopping for lunch, and no we are not stopping at any fast food shops we are having lunch with my friend Zac at a café you boys need to stop eating all that junk" said Marissa parking the car in the car park " but mum its yummy and all that other stuff is yucky" "no buts Charlie…café or no xbox after dinner" " that's black mail you can't do that" " Max…watch me"

An hour later while sitting out side a café waiting for Zac to arrive Marissa sat there looking at her sons playing with the dog they had found, it was perfectly harmless and turned out to be owned by an old lady who was happy to let them play with it. " Marissa Brody well its been a long time" came a voice from behind her " Zac yes it has been a long time, too long infact" Marissa got up and hugged her friend, " what have you been up to these past few years my friend working on other books my boys are big fans of 'My County Home' although they all have different favourites." Said Marissa looking over at them. " Well that's to be expected every one has their favourites, while all character are mine my favourite couple is Rachel and Michael" said Zac looking at Marissa with all seriousness. " Don't ask me how she is, I have not seen or heard from her in 15 years, she's my best friend and we both don't have time to even talk to each other on the phone last time I saw her she and Seth had broken up; but this is fifteen years ago so she could be married by now. Zac I think your chances of being with her have really flown past you now. While I think of it have you been sent a letter from Harbour about a reunion in Hawaii, the first thing I receive from Seth in years is a forwarded letter from Harbour telling me they are getting our class back together." Zac realised who that letter he had gotten this morning was from. " Hey is this Summer's writing I got a letter this morning, letter from Harbour I'm guessing." Marissa took the letter out of Zac's hands and studied the writing on the front. Sure enough it was her best friends writing she would know it any were, it was also hard not to tell who's writing it was, Summer's writing was her own it had this way of showing you that it was Summer's, " yeah its Summer's alright I would know it any were why do you ask?" she asked handing it back to Zac who would not take it. " Look at the name and address on the back" was all he could say.

S. Cohen

119 Seaside Road

Newport Beach Newport

Orange County California.

"Oh…well it looks like they did get back together and got married, Zac neither of us were to know, we have not seen or heard from either in years." Said Marissa sad for her friend who so wanted to get back with Summer, but also happy that her friends sorted out their differences and had gotten married. No matter how much Summer and Zac may have liked each other, every one knew that it was Seth and Summer that belonged together high school sweethearts they were, unlike Marissa and her high school sweet heart Ryan , they had gone their different ways after school had finished Ryan had stayed in Newport while Marissa had moved away she wondered if he lived any were near Seth and Summer with what would know have to be his wife Natalie. She sat there wondering till she heard Zac talking again.

" Marissa I see you bought Summer's new clothing line that top looks great on you" said Zac. "huh…what? Oh yes this is one of many I have all of her clothes at home Cameron keep buying me them…look at the time I have to get back home Zac I know we did not have time to talk that long but I really have to go and my boys look like they would rather be at home now" said Marissa who looked at her sons sitting on the ground playing with the little dog they had fond they were not running around like they had been " ok well it was great to see you, see you around Marissa." Said Zac getting up and walking away. " you four ready to go home now?" she asked " yes please… and you weren't really going to bane us from the x-box were you" " now what gave you that idea"

**AN/ im really soory its taken me so long to get these chapters up but i've had so many things going on here and this computers not working as well as it used to !**


	8. unknown to them

Chapter 8 unknown to them

All four friends had all said that they would go to the reunion not knowing if the others were going, not knowing what the others looked liked so there was no way of recognising any one. For four close friends in high school who said that they would always be there for each other when they needed it most this would put their friendship to the test would they be able to tell find each other in the wave of old faces, 5-10 years is a long 15 to 20 was a life time, new friendships had been made old ones had been lost through fights or just being apart for so long. There was also the fact of family they would all have families now and with the exception of Seth and Summer they had all moved on and found new loves in their live. Every graduate or person who went to school at Harbour high that year turned out differently then what was expected of them that year, some for the good; some for the not so good. Some became famous of their own talents, others had their fifteen minutes of fame. They all had two things in common, 1 they all went to Harbour high and 2 they all became some thing they never thought they would be…well almost every body Summer got her dream job but with a husband like that you could have any job you wanted.

No one was to know that the next few days, week and months ahead of them would change them all in different ways some people would be drawn closer while other would be split apart. They were all in for the time of their lives and so were their children even if none of them knew it at the time. The events that would unfold were going to have an effect on all of them no matter if they wanted it to or not some in more ways then others.

There would be a lot of mixed emotions when this group of people got together. Who knew what to expect.


	9. family ties

Chapter 9 family ties

It was a week before the Cohen's were going to leave for Hawaii they had planed their family holiday around it they were to leave two weeks before the reunion and fly home the day after. They would spend two weeks making their way around the Hawaiian Islands then on there last day they would fly into Honolulu the girls would spend the day shopping…well Summer and Annie, whilst Seth the boys and Hannah would spend the day at the beach they would meet up again at the reunion.

Summer got up early that day she had to spend the day getting ready, Seth was going to be at the office this morning tying up loose ends before they left then he would be in charge in the after noon while Summer was finishing up at the office. This morning they would be packing what they wanted to take with them Summer had already packed for Hannah, Joel, Seth and herself, Harlin was half packed and Annie could pack her own bags.

"Mummy Annie says I can't take Mr. Piggy" said Hannah running out crying. Mr. Piggy was a three foot tall stuffed pig that sat in the corner of Hannah's room it was her favourite and biggest stuffed animal, her grand parents( Sandy and Kirsten) had sent it to her as a fourth birthday present. " Annie's right sweetie Mr. Piggy would not fit in your duffle bag, let alone any bag we are taking" said Summer " Mummy please" said Hannah with her best puppy dog eyes, this was were Summer was at her best although her daughter could make the heart melt of the meanest man Summer was able to look past that and see that Hannah was only trying to get her own way, with Seth he would have given in straight away. " Hannah no he's to stay here, that my final word." As Hannah went to sulk Harlin caught her " hey chicki why the long face?" he asked. Chicki was his pet name for her when ever she was sad, Harlin may have been older then Hannah by a few years but they were best of friends and when they wanted to be inseparable which was most of the time they would do every thing together, Harlin's friends did not mind cause they all got along with Hannah better then they did with their own little sisters, needless to say they were none of Hannah's friends. " I can't take Mr. Piggy" she cried

" well I can see were mum is coming from think about Hann if we were to take him how would he feel being stuck in the plane when we went from one island to the next and we are only going for two weeks, think about it no one would be here to keep the monsters from hiding under your bed waiting for you to return. Mr. Piggy has to stay here and keep the monsters way from your room he is the only thing at scares them why do you think he's so big? So he can scare those mean monsters away. How about you take KiKi she can go swimming with you that way and spend the night with you in bed." Said Harlin in a clam voice so as to get his point across to his sister " ok kool thanks harn beer" said Hannah laughing " hey" he replied.

Harlin walked from were he was talking to his sister out to the living room where his mum was " your problem with Hannah solved" he said walking over her looking over her shoulder " oh no, no thanks needed" he said sarcastically " oh well then I wont thank you" said Summer baiting her son " what….oh nice one mum…and yes I have finished packing I just came up to tell you.. not that you were going to ask" he said cheekily walking back to the stairs to his room. The Cohen house originally only had four bed rooms and the pool house when Harlin and Annie were younger and the twins were babies that was fine none of them minded but now that they were older they all wanted their own rooms, so in order to do this they need to either build up or on to and as they could do neither they decided to build two rooms under the house, Harlin's and Hannah's. He was glad of this cause if he were stuck with either of his other two sibling he would not handle it. He loved them both but he and Annie had not gotten along since she went to Harbour and Joel was a little to whiny for him Hannah was just right not to noisy and when she was it was because of him. He liked it this way it was his little haven, he was nothing like his mother and father, ok he looked like Seth and had Summer's eyes but that's as far as it went neither of his parents could tell who he was most like, although when Sandy had come to stay they were so alike and thought along the same lines it scared Seth so much he asked his father if he had a clone. Harlin knew he was most like his grand parents, he liked it that way although he could never figure out what he had in common with his grand mother and lets face it he and his other grand father his mothers dad were at two totally different ends of the personality scale.

Annie walked down the stairs to the living room " Mum do I really have to fit every thing into this small case its like so small" she complained Summer looked at her daughter who was standing next to a suit case half her size " Annie it's the biggest in the range and not to mention the biggest one we are taking any one would think you going to live there." Summer looked at her daughter and saw a bit of her self at fifteen in her but then again Annie had a lot more then she did when she was that age. For example a mother who cared for her all Summer had had was the Monster. " fine ok sure I'll fit a months worth of cloths in to a two week bag" said Annie turning around " Annie we're only going for two weeks" said Seth coming in and kissing Summer on the head " thank you for letting me know sooner dad" said Annie sarcastically " don't you take that tone with me" said Seth. " dad what would you know what growing up in Newport Beach is like didn't you grow up in some hippy shack?" she said looking at both her parents. _What would they know they don't know what its like growing up here I hate it here always have but no they love it here _she thought. "Annie Jane Cohen your father and I do know what it is like to grow up here as we both did grew up here. We even went to your high school believe it or not." Said Summer. Annie loved her parents, half the time she thought they spent too much time fussing over her younger siblings. She never got that much attention any more not that she minded but she would once in a while like to know her parents did know what she was going through. Annie had a lot going on, in her life at the moment and all she wanted was to be able to sit down with her mum and talk about it; but she did not know how to ask Summer, her mother always seemed so cool in high school from what her dad had told her. _How am I going to talk to her if she was so cool she probably never liked the geek of the class well… all but dad but he's not really a geek_ she thought " ARR mum don't get out the horrid middle name who on earth thought of it Annie Jane yuck" she said cringing "you could have worse trust me" said Seth walking out of the room to see what his other children were doing.

Joel sat in his room looking around it had been his dad old room so it was still painted blue, he liked it that colour it reminded him of the beach. Although he did not have to look far it was only a walk away. He could hear Hannah laughing down in her and Harlin's room, _I wish I had some one like that, I really do why can't I hang out with them. _He thought " hey buddy " came Seth from the door " hi daddy" " so why aren't you with Hannah and Harlin down stairs?" Seth asked. " because they hate me" said Joel in a monotone " They don't hate you, I'm sure if you asked if you could join in they would let you" said Seth pulling his son on his lap and hugging him. It was not that his brother and sister hated him he knew they didn't but they were always having so much fun and Hannah was always making him laugh, Joel did not want to have to live up to the same thing cause he was just not that type of person. " ok so what have you got in this bag" asked Seth ending the silence between them. " just some lollies and Ryan my bear and a spider man comic" answered " one comic you only have one comic have I not taught you anything if your going to take a comic take one of the classics my dear boy" said Seth, shacking his head " daddy you wont let me take one of the classics though not to Hawaii" said Joel " that's true why don't you take another spider man one and I'll see if I can get a copy of one of the classics so you can take it." Seth smiled at his son and lifting him off of him.


	10. ryan's girls

**A/N This chapterI dedicated to the families who lost their children in terrible tragities on good friday. sorry its taken me so long to get these last few chapters up my computer is playing up, so i'll try and post a few more today. **

Chapter 10 Ryan's girls

Ryan sat in his office at home and looked out the window watching his two girls play with their dog Coco. He went from looking at them to the picture of Natalie, he missed her so much. Those lovely big brown eyes that stared back at him tempting him to remember his lovely wife. It only seemed like yesterday that he meet her at a party held at the yacht club in Newport Beach. She had been on holiday to visit an aunt she had never meet co-incidentally it happened to be Julie Cooper the mother of Marissa Copper who he had been engaged to at the time, but certain things happened and they broke of the wedding each feeling it was the right thing to do 'things were just not ment to be' he remembered telling Marissa. About a month after Marissa had moved to Hollywood and Ryan had started to see Natalie, they had planed to stay in Newport but after what had happened at a party involving Seth and Luke they moved to New York.

Natalie was a caring sweet person with a heart of gold, that heart had captured the likes of many men in her life but none so as Ryan. After they married, she started work as a children's author. Writing for children of all agers from babies to teenagers, after two years of marriage they had their first daughter Kelly a bundle of joy with sandy blonde hair just like her fathers. After she had Kelly she went back to writing books but this time for young children as she could read them to Kelly, and the story lines were always easiest to come up with. This was just what she wanted a loving husband and a cute baby girl never would she have expected to fall pregnant again but she did, three years after her first child, came her second daughter Jamie unlike her sister Jamie had dark brown hair like her mothers. Six months after Jamie was born, every thing seemed to go on as normal, but this was not to last for long. Natalie became sick never being able to get out of bed and when she did the farthest she could go was the living room, Ryan worried for his wife so he took her to hospital where she was diagnosed with cancer, it had spread from her liver to her bones, there was nothing they could do for her seeing it was to advanced, they helped her with medicine that would make her life more bearable, two weeks after Jamie's first birthday she died in Ryan's arms in hospital.

Kelly Attwood was a lively young girl, no matter how much she denied it she was daddy's little girl, the spitting image of her father although she hated to admit it, most people would just look at her and stare. It was not her fault that she looked like her father infact in some ways she liked it. She also liked being a big sister although she and Jamie were only three years apart, it was one thing she liked to remind her sister of. Kelly and Jamie were close probably closer then any sisters they knew, although they had different friend they still did almost every thing together. Horse riding all year round, swimming in the summer and when their dad took time off they went skiing at some of the best ski slopes in America and Canada. Kelly's favourite by far was the Canadian Alps, it had a special feeling to it. That feeling may have come from the reason that it was one of the few memorise that she had of her mother. Kelly knew that she was lucky to have any memories of her at all , Poor Jamie had none.

Unlike her sister Jamie was more the conservative type. She never fully opened up to people there was always something she was hiding from people she did not know, according to half the people she knew at school her mother worked in Australia with her grandfather, Someone had said that they had seen them at the airport waving her off. Jamie never corrected them by telling them it was their aunt they were seeing off she thought it was easier and less embarrassing for them to think that her mother lived some where else rather then saying she died when she was a baby and had no memories of her. One of the hardest things Jamie found was when she was out shopping with her father and sister, seeing all the other little girls out with their mothers some dressed the same all having fun and laughing; both she and Kelly would look at them then at each other, they did not understand why it made them feel so bad, they had the best dad in the world he did every thing for them, but there was something missing neither of them could figure out that was exactly. Their dad had, had plenty of girlfriends. None of which Jamie or Kelly liked, all wanting Ryan to themselves not having to share him with two children that's why a lot of them had only been there for a month or so, if they could not accept that Ryan's girls would always be apart of his life then they had no future in the Attwood family.


	11. unauthorized information

Chapter 11 unauthorized information

Marissa looked into the room where her four sons were playing they all looked like their father all had deep brown eyes, and three of them had the trade mark hair for the Brody family, Max was the only one different his hair was light brown and straight like his mothers apart form that difference they all looked like their father; Charlie being the closet, looking at photos of Cameron at that age any one would have said it was Charlie if Cameron's mother had not been in the photo with him.

Max looked up to see his mother there looking into the room. " hey mum want to read the auto biography I had to do on my self in class Mr. Allen said it was the best for our grade" he asked, getting up and walking over to her. " sure why not" was her reply.

_Auto biography of Maximus " Max" Greg Brody _

_Maximus or Max as he is more commonly known as is the eldest of four children. He lives with his parents and siblings in the secluded neighbourhoods of south Hollywood among all the star studded homes. His Parents Cameron a part time actor and stay at home dad, and Marissa a drug rehab specialist to the stars of Hollywood, are very proud of all four of their sons who range in age from eleven down to three. _

_Max attends a private school in south Hollywood as his parents are well known this author is not aloud to place the name of said school. Currently studying the sixth grade he is in his last year of elementary school and in the following year will be moving up to his first year of middle schooling. His brother Charlie also attends the same school, Charlie is in the second grade. Kane who at the moment is in kindergarten will be in the first grade next year. The youngest of the Brody boys Tyler will start school when Max is in high school. _

_If this author could tell you more about Max he would but he has been told by Authorities that he is not to give away any more then the necessary details. So as per the wishes of said people here are some of these details._

_Max enjoys swimming, riding his horse Summertime and attends and acting class three time a week after school that is run by a family friend whose name we can not disclose. _

Marissa finished reading this and looked at her son who was waiting to see what she thought of it. " it very good Max but it does not really tell any thing about you, that say one of your grand parents fans already know" said Marissa. Max shook his head " that was the whole idea mum we had to give away as little information as possible, that's why Mr. Allen liked it so much I basically did what dad had when Tyler was born give bits of info but not enough for someone to find out where we live or what school I go to. There are eighteen different private schools around mum how are they going to know which one I go to" Said Max. Marissa laughed her Max was always thinking like this if he could get away with telling some one about his life without them knowing the full story. Charlie and Kane had finished their game of tic-tac-toe and were cleaning up when they noticed that their mother was there. " mummy did you read Max's story its has me in it and Charlie and you and daddy and Tyler and Max and Summertime in it" said Kane enthusiastically jumping up and down almost squishing Tyler.

Charlie a very intelligent 7 year old who loved to read and draw watched his younger brother jumping up down, like Max, Charlie was not into all the excitement of going over to Hawaii to him it ment leaving his friends for the summer and going to a strange place to meet people who he did not know, but this was for his mum and she did a lot of things for him the best thing he thought of was to not show her that he did not want to go on this trip. The only good thing about this trip was that none of those scary photographs would be there to catch them with what ever they did they would be free to be a normal family for once. Charlie loved it when it was just his mum dad and brothers no other people around to watch them it was like living in a zoo he now knew what those animals felt like having people look in at you every day.

Kane unlike his brothers could not wait to go to Hawaii, he told his mum that they had watched a video on it in kindergarten once and they had really big waves at their beaches. Kane was the adventurous one of the family always looking to do something dangerous that neither of his older brothers would do. he had once thought he could fly and tried to fly off the book case in his room, in result he had broken his arm. Max and Charlie had laughed at him when it happened and told him that in order to fly he needed a thing called a plane; Kane tried this feat when he was three.


	12. Harry and Lindsay

Chapter 12 Harry and Lindsay

Ryan had decided that it would be good to see all his old friends again but he would at all costs avoid Seth, he could still not believe that he had done that to him, of all the people Ryan thought that Seth would be the one person who he could trust; but no it happened to be Seth he found with…no he did not want to think of that right now it was to pain full to bring up the past well that part of the past.

Kelly and Jamie were so excited to be going to Hawaii they had read all about it, when they found out they were going. They where even more excited when they found out that uncle Luke was going. Ok so he was the principal if their school they did not care and the fact that he was not really their uncle they had not meet either of their real uncles. Uncle Trey had died in a car crash several years earlier and they never spoke of uncle Seth.

Today they would be getting their passport photos done, so it was no school for them which they did not mind they would be missing out on a weeks worth any way one more day would not hurt them. Jamie was the top of her class in every thing but art, she always found it hard to let out what she was feeling in a drawing, she preferred to write it in a story. Kelly was the top in every she was an all-rounder good at every thing from sport and art to the more academic side of things like maths science and English.

" Kell come one get out of bed we get our pictures taken today and daddy said we could go to the movies after if we were good, they're having a show of the best Harry Potter moments so far before the new one comes out come on Kell….don't make me use your middle name on you" said Jamie she had been standing outside of her sister door for ten minutes trying to get her sister up so that they could make it in time for the ' Biggest Harry Potter fan' competition that and also she wanted her picture taken.

Kelly laid in bed listening to her sister plea with her it was fun some times to mess with her sisters head, she did not do it all the time but when she did. It was done well. She knew that Jamie wanted to win the prize for biggest fan and why shouldn't she, she knew all three movies off by heart and could tell you every person in the book and movie; who had made them and every person who worked on them she was Harry Potter mad there was nothing she did not know. And if there was it would find it's way to her soon. Either by the Internet or her insistent reading of every magazine that had mentioned Harry or his friends. It was true Kelly had not yet found some one as bad as her sister many had tried and failed, it seemed to her that Jamie may as well be one of them she knew every last detail of them she could be them with out any trouble at all.

Ryan walked past his daughter banging on her sisters door " Jam what are you doing?" he asked stopping looking at his daughter " trying to get Kell to wake up so we can go" said Jamie. Ryan smiled " here try this…see door handle…twist it and see what she does" said Ryan point at the handle, Jamie did what her father told her to do and found her sister sitting under the covers watching her. " took you long enough" she said. Jamie looked confused " what took me long enough?" she asked " all you had to do sis was open the door and I would have gotten up but you just kept banging I was not gonna get up for that no sir?" said Kelly getting up and walking over to her cupboard.

Half an hour later they were out of the house and were driving down town to the travel agent. " daddy could Kell and I be in the same photo" asked Jamie " no sweet heart you have to be in one by your self its so that they know its your passport not your sisters." Replied Ryan stopping at the lights, he looked at the car beside him and saw some one who looked a lot like Lindsay . " it cant be " he said Kelly looked up from the Dvd she was watching in the back seat. " cant be what daddy" she said " nothing just that…." Ryan stopped in mid sentence _did Kelly just call me daddy _" since when do you call me daddy?" he asked " I don't know it just slipped out" said Kelly " DAD lights green" said Jamie. Ryan drove on.

When they arrived they found that there was a line up so they decided to have a look around some of the small market stalls while waiting , for it to die down. Ryan saw the women again and this time knew it was her. He walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

Lindsay turned around to find a strange man standing behind her before she could say anything a little girl came running up to him " daddy, daddy Kelly found some really nice bracelets can we have one. Please" said Jamie. Ryan turned around and handed Jamie some money " sure sweetheart here get two each ok" he said as he turned around he saw Lindsay walking away. " is that any way to treat an old friend Lindsay" Ryan yelled after her but she did not turn around this time she just kept on walking.

Later that day after all the photos had been taken and they had found out that they had missed the Harry potter film fest they headed home, Jamie was in one of her bad moods. The winner of the competition was a little boy who was able to tell the difference between Harry and Hagrid the whole family thought that if he was the winner the would have hated to see what the rest of the competition was like even Kelly knew more then that and she only read the last book, which was a dare in the first place. All Jamie wanted to do now was sleep the rest of the week away so that their trip would get here sooner and she could go and discover the sights and sounds of a new exotic place.


	13. flight of discovery

Chapter 13 flight of discovery

Marissa sat in the seat at the airport looking out the window, last time she had to sit and wait at the airport was when she was leaving Newport. she looked of at Cameron and smiled. " hey you what makes you look so far away" asked Cameron she turned and looked around " nothing its just weird waiting that's all" said Marissa. Cameron pulled her closer and they sat there hugging. Max walked over to him parents and sat down in front of them and watched them sitting there hugging till Marissa looked up and saw him. " hey Max excited about this Hawaii we have not been there since Kane was born. Should be fun to see some of your favourite places" said Marissa, Max smiled he was seven last time her went over there with his mother and grandmother they were going over to see his father and grandfather while they were working on a film. " yeah I can't wait to see the lava pools I was to young then I'm old enough now it should be really fun." Said Max his face lite up at the memories of when they last went. it would be good to go this time he and Charlie were old enough to go, the age limit was eight last time they went so Charlie would only just make it. His birthday was the day they arrived in Honolulu. Then three weeks after on consecutive days would be Max, Kane and Tyler's birthdays.

Boarding the plane was different from any other plane they had been on. Normally they took a private plane to where ever they were going but as they wanted a normal family holiday they decided to go by passenger plane. They were situated right up the front of first class in the very first row Max next to the window with Kane beside him, in the next row over there was Charlie, Marissa, Tyler and Cameron. " wow Max your so lucky you get to sit next to the window" said Charlie Max rolled his eyes he hated flying " yeah lucky mum are you sure I cant swap with Charlie?" he asked closing the window so he could not see the tarmac " yes Tyler gets air sick and you cant stand the sight of that either" said Marissa she felt sorry for her son she knew how much he hated sitting next to the window. " well can I swap with Kane then?" begged Max. " fine swap with Kane but if they ask you to swap back don't complain ok" said Marissa relenting " YES" said both boys as they swapped the fight attendant came past " aren't you nice swapping your seat with your little brother " she said then she turned to look at Marissa, once realizing who she was she turned and walked away in a hurry. " wonder what that was about?" asked Cameron looking back to see the women talking really fast with one of the other flight attendance, the man nodded and the women thanked him, she moved towards the back of the plane.

What the women did not know is that Marissa had looked up and smiled at her with out realizing who it was at first then it hit her. "where did that lady go?" she asked turning around quickly looking around for her. " why its not like we can get anything yet?" asked Cameron confused " I think I know her or at least knew her" said Marissa turning around to face her husband she looked at his confused face " lets just says she's the aunt of an old friend" said Marissa who decided to elaborate for her husbands sake. Cameron looked nervous all these old friends kept popping up next thing he knew she was going to say was she used to be engaged to one of them. Marissa saw the look on his face and knew he was worried about her find all these old friends " you have nothing to worry about you know, they are all part of my past, you and the boys are my present and future" she said grabbing his hand and kissing it.


	14. holiday plans ruined

Chapter 14 holiday plans ruined

The Cohen's had arrived in Hawaii to find out that all the tours and flights they had made for the two weeks they were there for had been cancelled because of some over booking problems and that their money had been refunded to them. " well what do we do now I mean we can't go to the hotel we are staying at for the night of the reunion it's booked till then" said Seth he hardly wanted to come to this reunion in the first place it was Summer who wanted to go, then Harlin and Hannah wanted to go along with Annie so it looked like he and Joel had no say in the matter. " we'll find something think positive Seth besides if this has happened maybe there are some places free." Said Summer she was half trying to convince her self that this not a sign telling her to go home. They walked over to a hotel and the children waited out side as Summer and Seth went in to see if they had two rooms free.

" 'ello and welcome to ze Sheraton 'otel 'ow can I 'elp you this evening madam" said the concierge " hi would you have any rooms free for two weeks?" said Summer smiling. The concierge typed the dates in to his computer " yes we 'ave three rooms empty is but you'll only need the one room right for you and your umm…friend?" he said. Summer looked at him then looked at Seth and could not see why the man was looking at her husband in discussed. " no that's husband and it would be two rooms we have four children" replied Summer.

At this statement the man went white " children in ziz 'otel are you nuts, go getz out of 'ere now leave you and take that grotty man with you…go…go…shoo" he cried, Seth looked up and looked at Summer, " I'll handle this you go wait with the kids so you don't go in to a rage black out" said Seth calmly stroking Summer's hair, she walked out following what Seth said. " do you have any idea who we are" said Seth him a calm sarcastic voice. " you are annoying that's what you are" said the concierge in an Australian voice " your voice it changed" exclaimed Seth. " well dar you don't think I'd keep it do you" the man asked. " so you don't know who we are then…" Seth sees a lady walking over to them in one of Summer's designs "see lady walking over to us?" asked Seth the man rolled his eyes and looked " yeah my boss why?"

" she is wearing one of the outfits from the summer line of the 'Summer Breeze' to which my wife is the founder and owner of" Seth said calmly but matter-of-factly " right and I'm married to her cause I'm the CEO of Newport" he said sarcastically. Seth laughed at looked at the mans name badge 'Jake Conway', Seth rolled his eyes and smiled " really so your names Seth Cohen and you live in Newport beach with her and your four kids do you?" asked Seth. The man nodded. " Well that interesting seeing as how I'm Seth Cohen, CEO of the Newport group. Who just happens to be on holidays and the only thing that's stopping me from starting them is you Jake 'Conman' Conway". Jake jumped only people who went to harbour knew his nickname. At this point his boss joined them " everything alright here?" she asked. " Well no actually this man here offered my wife and I a room but then when he found out that we have four kids he told her to get out and if I'm not mistaken his words were ' children in ziz 'otel are you nuts, go getz out of 'ere now leave you and take that grotty man with you…go…go…shoo'. Personally I'm offended at being called 'grotty', then he has the hide to say that he is me, I would like to make a complaint about this man and how rude he was to both my wife and myself. If that is the way you train your staff I will not recommend people to come here." Said Seth turning around to leave but the lady stoped him " Mr. Cohen I'm so sorry for what Mr. Conway has put you and your wife through, as an apology I would like to offer you a free stay with us for as long as you need to with free meals for tonight for you and your family." She said, " thank you, it would help you to take heed that some of your staff like to imagine that they are people who they went to school with it is very disturbing to think that he wants to be these people you should consider getting him help." Said Seth " well absolutely yes I could not agree more" was all she said. The manager had a bellboy collect the rest of the Cohen family and their things. After they had been settled in and happy the hotel staff left them to themselves.

Annie walked in from the adjoining room " wow dad how'd you get this place for free its so cool and posh so very movie star like" she asked.

" what was that is Annie Cohen actually approving of something her father has done? Some one call an ambulance I think I'm going to faint" said Seth, pretending to faint. Annie laughed and walked out onto the balcony " what is that so hard to believe dad, that I'm actually complementing you, if that's the case I wont do it again" she said looking over the side and taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. " no its not hard its just well...something the old Annie would do…not this new don't talk to me Annie" said Seth joining his daughter outside. " Maybe the old Annie's coming back." She said turning around to face her dad, " I'd like that, I have missed her I don't like the new one as much" said Seth pulling his daughter into a hug.


	15. Shopping trip

Chapter 15 Shopping trip

Ryan, Kelly and Jamie spent their week of fun travelling around the Islands, Ryan had later found out that another family on the tour had been booted off and told it was cancelled due to over booking. When it was that the tour operators had hired the wrong plan, one family would have to miss out the name was drawn completely at random so it could have been any one. Lucky for the Attwood's it was not them. They spent their week going from island to island, seeing exciting new places and people. The day finally arrived for the reunion, Ryan was not sure if he wanted to go now but he knew that he had to, and the fact that there were some friends he wanted to see, but a certain brother he did not. The girls wanted to spend the day at the beach but instead Ryan told then that if they wanted they could go shopping and by what ever they wanted to the value of 500 each. Then it was decided that the girls thought a chance to spend their dads money with him letting them was to good to miss. They went and got dressed in the nice cloths they had bought with them then they headed out for a day of shopping.

An hour later Ryan and Kelly were sitting on the seat out side of a toy store waiting for Jamie to get the soft toys she wanted it was not like she did not have enough already her bed was covered and the top of her wardrobe was full as well but she loved them so much neither her father nor her sister had the heart to tell her she had enough. Besides it would be Jamie waiting out side next as Kelly had seen a small shop full of candles, she loved them although she did not have as many candles as her sister had toys she still loved to find the really nice smelling ones and the really cute ones. " dad can I just go have a look in the candle shop?" asked Kelly looking through the bag of clothes she had already bought. " no you know the rule we wait till she's finished" said Ryan " but I'll be half the time she's been" protested Kelly. " rules are rules Kell" said Ryan looking at the map of the shopping center. It was a rule in their family if they went shopping they would each take turns looking in the shops they wanted, but one would have to wait out side with Ryan if they did not want to have a look, this person always seemed to be Kelly, for Jamie was always finding places she wanted to look in and it would take her an hour or two to make up her mind on what she wanted. There was one shopping day there that Jamie took 4 hours to decide what she wanted and it only left Kelly two hours to find what she wanted but, as luck would have it Jamie found a store devoted to Harry potter so they spend the rest of the day in there and Kelly got to do nothing she wanted. Ryan being the father he is made sure that the exact same thing happened to Jamie by taking Kelly shopping with a friend for half the day. Jamie had to stay with them the whole time, looking in clothes stores and places that sold pretty smelling candles and soaps. The worst part of that day for Jamie was when Kelly and her friend were in buying new bathing suits they took what Jamie thought was a life time but really it was two hours.

Finally Jamie walked out of the store with a bag half the size of her. " sis did you buy out the shop?" Kelly asked, Jamie shook her head " no just five of their medium toys dad I'm hungry can we go get food?" asked Jamie Ryan shook his head " that is for your sister to decide you took twp hours you said one so she get to choose for the next two. " said Ryan, Kelly's face lite up the next two hours were the last two and they were all hers

_YES beat that Jamie _she thought. Although they got along all the time the Attwood girls also happened to have a competitive streak in them they were always trying to win out in the end, mainly when it came to shopping. " ok so I was thinking the candle shop for like half and hour to get a rose candle and teddy one I saw in the window coming back from the toilets. Then there is this really great place that sells some really nice beach wear there for an hour and then the last half and hour there is a little shop near the food court , Jamie can get her lunch while I have a look and there's a book store next to it." Said Kelly as much as she liked to beat her sister, Jamie would get really bitchy if she did not get food and Kelly knew her dad was already nervous about to night and she wanted it to be just right for him. "cool what is that little store Kell?" Jamie asked " oh it's a game place were you can buy games for computers, and other things I need some new ones for my psp2, and I have to get Mitch his birthday present, its in a few weeks, so I thought I would get him that game he wants 'Suckers for battle of death two'" said Kelly. Ryan did not like the sound of that game but new that if Mitch wanted it, it must have been approved by his dad and step mum. For he did not get it if, if it was not approved first. As much as it sound like a fighting game so did 'until the death' which infact was an educational game that taught kids about marriage and having kids at a young age. " ok so we do that then we go back to the hotel and get ready for tonight remember I want both of you on your best behaviour" said Ryan.


	16. fly by nightSummer’s here

Chapter 16 fly by night/Summer's here

Two weeks had flown by they spent most of their time going round to different tourist sites, spending time at the beach and just having fun. After they had left that hotel they checked into the one they would finish their holiday in.

It was a clear crisp morning the sun had not even came up yet, Seth stood on the balcony looking over the ocean it was so beautiful and there was only one person in the world he wanted to share this time with. He turned around to find Summer standing behind him, " beautiful view isn't it?" she asked " not as beautiful as mine" replied Seth. He took her hand and they walked over to the railing, Summer shivered. Seth wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder as they watched the sunrise " I love you" whispered Seth in her ear " I love you too" she replied turning around she looked up at him " you didn't want to come for this did you? the reunion I mean" she said kissing his hand " no there are so many people here that I would just like to forget about and I haven't seen any one since that party fifteen years ago." Seth replied planting a kiss on Summer's lips, they stood there kissing passionately till someone coughed. They looked up to see Annie standing there "hey you" said Seth " dad, mum…get a room" she replied " we have one…your in it" said Summer. Annie laughed and rolled her eyes " so what are we doing today folks" she asked "shopping" said Summer at the same time Seth said "beach" they looked at each other " shopping on the beach well that's a new one" said Harlin joining them, " hey that's quite funny H. interesting wonder if it can be done" said Annie facing her little brother. Harlin jumped back he had spent so much time with Hannah on this holiday that he had not noticed that Annie was the Annie he knew " ok so what alien has taken over my sister to make her normal again?" he asked Annie laughed again " no alien I just needed a break from school and life in Newport beach Orange county. Life there is well hectic and to survive you have to do whatever it takes to get by day by day" Annie said simply she looked over at her parents who were watching the ocean again lost in their own little world. " lets leave the love birds here shall we?"

Summer and Annie had spent the day shopping buying all sorts if things, and just spending time together. It had been a while since they had done it last and Summer was glad to have her happy daughter back. They had spent half their day at a health spa relaxing and just having fun. The other half they spent shopping. they had arrived back at the hotel to find that Seth had taken the other Cohen kids to the beach, so the two ladies left the clothes out for the other and went off they would meet the others there.

Summer walked in to the room full of familiar faces, she could not believe it had been twenty years since she had seen most of them, some had not changed a bit Taylor for example looked just like she did in high school she was at a table situated near the bar. _Typical_ thought Summer _ she always did like her booze. _Annie walked up behind her " so when is dad getting here?" she asked.

" when he and your siblings have washed the beach out of their hair and made them selves presentable" said Summer looking around for any friendly faces _I guess they were to busy to come _she thought.


	17. Cosmo girls arrives

Chapter 17 Cosmo girls arrives

Marissa walked over to the table that was situated just outside the hall were the reunion was taking place, there sitting at the table was Dr. Kem " hello name?" she asked like a robot. " Marissa Brody" said Marissa automatically , Dr. Kem looked down at the list of names " I'm sorry no there is no one listed her with that name" she said not looking up. " oh sorry Marissa Cooper" said Marissa she was so used to saying Brody that she forgot that they would not have her last name. " oh Marissa dear how are you and who may these strapping young men be?" asked Dr. Kem looking up and seeing Marissa family standing next to her " this is my husband Cameron, and our son's Max, Charlie, Kane, and Tyler." Said Marissa smiling. " well it's a pleasure to meet you have a nice night Marissa" said Dr. Kem before, she sat down asking the next person there name.

The Brody's walked into the hall and saw a sea of faces Marissa looked around and saw some people who looked like they had not changed a bit. But there were also some people who she did not have a clue if they went to school with her or not. _ There are so many people here …wow I did not expect this many people…ok I knew a lot would come but not this many how am I ment to find any one I know if there are this many people here_ thought Marissa.

Max looked around there were a lot of people here and the only people he knew there were here, where standing next to him, _well that shows you how sheltered my life really is you'd think mum would have seen a lot more of these people I figured that seeing she had only seen that guy a few weeks ago that, she went to a small school but boy was I wrong._ He thought while turning around to get a better idea of how many people were in the hall. He knew that half of these people would be family and if there where as many people as he thought there was that was a lot of people. _ I wonder where mum's friends are?_ He thought.

Marissa like Summer had spotted Taylor but this time she was up on stage flirting with the DJ. " some things never change" she said. " No they don't do they" said a male voice behind her . Marissa turned around to see a man standing there with a little girl by his side " hi " said Marissa " don't tell me you've forgotten who I am, we went out for how long until chino arrived" said the man "LUKE OH MY GOD!" she screamed hugging him " hey how have you been its been what like 22 years since I saw u last" he said hugging her back. "about that.. hey how did you get here? I thought it was for the class of 05, no offence or any thing but you left after grade 10." Said Marissa, Luke laughed " yeah I know but I got this letter from Ryan at work and it was from the school but hey if they want to do that let them I say." Said Luke " so who is this very pretty little girl ?" asked Marissa noticing the little girl next to him " this my daughter Michelle, my wife heather could not make it work issues. So its just shelly and I" said Luke " well hello Michelle I'm Marissa one of your daddy's old friends how old are you?" Marissa asked Michelle. She expected to see a very shy little girl who hid behind her father and he would tell her but she got the opposite reaction. " I'm five turning six in three days" said Michelle. " well happy birthday for then." said Marissa. " who are these men in your life Ris?" asked Luke. " like you don't already know" said Marissa " funny ok true so which is which I think I can establish which one is Cameron but introduce to your family" said Luke " ok so you this is Cameron my beautiful and loving husband and the love of my life, these young men are my sons. The tallest is Charlie, he's just turned eight, then next to him a head shorter is Max he's eleven , next to Max is Kane he's five and last but not least is my baby Tyler who's three" said Marissa. She looked around for her other friends, when she saw Summer she was about to call out to her when a teenage girl came up to her _well there goes that theory that cant be Summer_ thought Marissa. How she was wrong.


	18. my names ATTWOOD, Ryan ATTWOOD

18 my names ATTWOOD, Ryan Attwood.

Ryan looked out into the sea of many face. There in front of him was the class of 2005, _wow how time changes people _he thought. He looked around for any one he knew, no one as yet well, the night is young and there will be plenty of time to talk to them when he did meet up with them. Kelly walked in behind her father " wow that's a lot of people dad" she said looking at all the people in the hall. " yes but remember only half of them I went to school with, the other half are their families." Said Ryan.

Jamie looked around the hall it was so busy there were people talking every where, and it wasn't like she knew any of them. They were all strangers people she did not know, and some she did not want to know. Like the lady at on the dance floor whose dress could have fit Kelly, with out any trouble at all. " dad who's the lady wearing kids clothes" she asked. Ryan looked to where his daughter was pointing, and low and behold there was Taylor, reminding every one what she was like at Harbour. " that would be Taylor a lady I went to school with lets move before she sees us ok" said Ryan ushering his girls away.

From across the hall he could see that Anna had arrived, " what the heck is she doing here?" he said out loud. Kelly looked up at her dad then looked at the lady he was looking at. " what dad didn't she go to your school?" she asked; Ryan was startled by his daughter and pulled his eyes away from Anna. So he did not see who entered after. " she did go to the school but she did not finish, she left in grade 10 I cant think why she would be here" he said " unless she came with some one but apart from that I cant think of why she would be her" he continued to ramble on but, Kelly and Jamie had stoped listening, instead they were having fun point out people and making up stories about them. They were about to point to some lady when they realised that she was talking to Luke " dad, dad uncle Luke's here" said Jamie, yet again Ryan was pulled out of the clouds and down to earth " what did you say Jamie?" he asked " uncle Luke's here" she replied pointing in the direction that she and Kelly had seen him but he was no longer there and neither was the lady, " really Jamie or are you just playing a trick on me?" Ryan asked, Jamie gave him one of her classic looks a trait she had picked up from him. Although her's could portray a thousand words. " ok, ok I believe you" when you seen him again tell me ok." He said looking around for his friend.

Hey PPLS sorry its taking so long to load up these chapters but my computer has had it ! I am currently trying to get a new one. This was loaded up at TAFE! If I can do more I will thanks for the reviews keep reading it's the plot thickens from here on in!

lilstrangeone


	19. The Unforgettable Seth Cohen and Kids

CHAPTER 19 the unforgettable Seth Cohen and kids

Seth walked through the double doors of the hall, he held the door open for his children to walk in. There was a table set up in front of the hall that was holding the event, and sitting at that table was Taylor Townsend, the girl who had a crush on him in their senior year. As she looked up to see who was coming towards her, she saw that it was Seth, her face lit up. Ok so it hade been years since she had seen him and for all she knew he could be married with children, with any luck he wouldn't be and she had a hope of snagging him. She then noticed the three children behind him. Ok so maybe he was widowed, she looked down the list of names and found that Summers had already bee marked off with a plus one child beside it. She ticked Seth name off and gave him his name tag. " thanks" he replied " oh Seth you may want to know Summer's here with her child so if you want some one to talk to I'm free" said Taylor, Harlin looked at her with a confused look, " I know Summer's here Taylor and I know she's here with Annie" said Seth " oh you keep in touch do you?" asked Taylor Seth rolled his eyes, she had obviously not noticed that he was wearing a wedding ring, " you could say that" he said before walking into the hall.

" Harlin who was that lady?" asked Hannah. She looked back at the lady who was still watching her dad. " umm I don't know.. a friend of dads I guess." Said Harlin. He followed his father who was weaving his way to Summer. Along the way he kept bumping into people, they would stop talk, and Seth would introduce Harlin and his siblings to them then they would move on. Seth had made a turn and stoped in front of the rest rooms, " you three wait here unless you need to go ok" he said walking into the toilets. Standing on the other side of the doorway were two girls, the taller one could not be older then 12, Harlin smiled, " hey you being dragged around too?" asked the girl " yeah dad's looking for our mum, guess he needed a pit stop" said Harlin the girls laughed " so I'm Kelly and this is my sister Jamie" said Kelly " I'm Harlin and this my sister Hannah and her twin brother Joel." Said Harlin. The five of them stood there talking till A man came out and told the two girls that they were going to find Uncle Luke, and with that they left. " see you round Harlin, Hannah, and Joel" yelled Jamie as her father pulled the girls away.

**Authors Note **

**Sorry its taken so long to post guys I don't have the net at home at the moment so its when ever I get on the net. Really sorry once again will try to fix it so keep ready. **


	20. Meeting By Chance

CHAPTER 20 meeting by chance

As Seth left his kids standing out side he did not know that he was about to walk in and see the one person who he had not seen in over fifteen years. Nothing happened as he entered but when he was coming out to wash his hands, who should be there washing his hands as well. Ryan Atwood the very person who he had not seen in so many years, Seth took in a breath and walked up to the sink next to Ryan's and started to wash his hand like he had not noticed who was next to him.

Ryan looked over and noticed that it was Seth who had come up next to him _how dare he after what he did how dare he stand next to me calmly _thought Ryan "you had no right you know to do what you did, you knew I liked her, you knew we had just started going out; but you still did it" said Ryan calmly. Seth looked up, " you don't know the whole story, your going from one side there are two sides to every story or in this case three" said Seth. Ryan's face reddened how dare he talk about Natalie like he did not know she had died. "There are only two sides if you did not know Natalie died of cancer when Jamie was a baby" said Ryan trying to keep his voice down. " I know that but you did not understand what I said, if she was alive, I would have said four but she is not and for that I give you my condolences, but I said three for a reason, there was three men in that room that night. You, Luke and I." Said Seth Ryan's face changed from rage to confusion " Luke? No he was not I saw you zipping up your pants and Natalie in bed you slept with her, and you had just gotten back together with Summer." Said Ryan tears welling up in his eyes with the thought of Natalie. Seth looked at Ryan, his brother, adopted or not did not know the real truth, he needed to know the truth and if he wanted him to, Seth would tell him. "Do you want to know what really happened that night 15 years ago?" asked Seth "yes" said Ryan.

flash back

Seth had gone to the toilet having been drinking water all night it was getting to him; the only problem was that Marissa was in the one in the bathroom. So he had to walk all the, way up to the one that was in the unsuit in Ryan's room. When he was washing he thought he heard giggling Natalie's _Ry can't you wait till I'm out of here man_ he thought. As he opened the door he walked out to see Natalie not with Ryan but their friend Luke. Seth's jaw dropped, "wh-wh-wh-uh?" was all that came out of his mouth. There was commotion out side Ryan was coming. As the door opened Luke dived under the bed and Seth realized his fly was undone. As he did it up Ryan looked in and what he saw was Natalie read face and Seth zipping up his fly. "SETH WHAT HOW COULD YOU" Ryan yelled he stormed out and went to tell Summer what he saw when he found her she talking to Marissa "Summer Seth's cheating on you with Natalie" Ryan said "Summer turned and looked at Ryan "Ry listen to me I saw Natalie and Luke go into your room and it looked like they were going to you know" said Summer. Ryan could not believe what he was hearing "believe what you want Summer but Luke was not there" said Ryan "now if you don't mind I'd like it if every one left" said Ryan.

as Seth had finished telling Ryan what happened he could see the rage coming back " I was- well shocked it was not me Ry I would never do that to you it was Luke you could not see him cause of the comforter" said Seth. Ryan looked at him "thank you for finally setting me straight I'm sorry I did not listen to you earlier." Said Ryan he left the toilet and that was the last Seth saw of him for the first half of the night.


	21. The fight that changed lives

CHAPTER 21 the fight that changed lives

Marissa Brody looked around she had been here for over an hour and she had the only people seen were Taylor, and Luke although she had only talked to Luke. Marissa still had a hard time, trying to figure out why a lot of people had been invited Luke had left in year 10, as did Anna, and Marissa herself had been expelled after year 11 and her last year was at Union. _I'll never know the workings of a principals mind_ she thought. She looked around the hall there was some guy she couldn't remember his name and then there were a whole heap of their old teachers sitting there pointing out different students, there was a little boy on the ground crying who was the spiting image of Seth, then. Marissa's head turned back to the little boy. As her own husband and children were over at the food table topping up on more food she walked over to him; " hey what's your name?" she asked bending down in front of him, "j-j-Joel C-C-Cohen" Joel said through sobs " I –I cant find my mummy or daddy" he said and he started to cry again " I bet you I know who your daddy is" said Marissa Joel looked up at her " really you know my daddy, what about my mummy? she went to this school too" asked Joel " more then likely is your mummies name Summer ?" asked Marissa Joel smiled " yeah and daddies name is Seth" he replied. " ok kool well why don't you come with me. I'm a friend of your mum and dads so when we see them you can go back to them ok." Said Marissa Joel grabbed her hand and they walked back to were Marissa's family was " hey guys this is Joel he's gonna hang with us for a while till his mum and dad show up ok " said Marissa reaching her family who were yet again scoffing down food. " what his mum and dad left him with you cause they don't want him?" asked Kane Marissa glared at her son " sorry" said Kane. " I walked off looking at something then when I looked around I could not see mummy daddy any more" said Joel very matter of factly.

As they were talking some one rushed past and bumped into Marissa as she turned around to yell at them she noticed that it was Ryan " Ryan Attwood why are you in such a rush where's the fire?" she asked smiling " oh just going to kill Luke, Seth and Summer are near the stage would like to stay and talk but I really have to go kill Luke will talk to you later ok" said Ryan rushing off towards Luke who he had just spotted. Cameron came up behind Marissa " what was that about?" he asked wrapping his arms around Marissa " no idea but he said Seth and Summer were near the stage so lets go see them" said Marissa. Before she could turn around she saw Ryan walk up to Luke and tap him, on the shoulder, as Luke turned around Ryan's fist came round and connected with Luke's face. As he fell to the floor people around Ryan started to back off. Luke sat on the floor rubbing his chin. " what was that for?" he asked getting up, " what was that for?… that was for sleeping with Natalie 15 years ago" said Ryan he punched Luke again " that was for letting Seth take the blame knowing full well you did it" Ryan punched him again " that was lying to me even after Natalie died" Ryan gave him one last punch that sent Luke stumbling back and falling over the box behind him " what the hell are you talking about? You know I love Heather and Michelle your one of my closest friends why the hell would I do that." yelled Luke " don't lie to me Luke I know you slept with My wife" yelled Ryan, how could he pretend not to know he had to. " Ryan why would I have slept with Natalie it was Seth remember" said Luke " Luke Seth just told me what happened it fits with what every one else has said why would you do that?" asked Ryan. Luke's face contorted he was thinking " Oh My God there was one night that… Oh no….I was so drunk but I did not look like it…Ryan I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was doing, I cant believe that I did that. I-I-I" Luke stuttered Ryan punched him again. As Luke got up Ryan ran up to him and tackled him down the two men tussled around on the floor not knowing that their children were watching.

Sooo sorry it takes so long to load new chapters guys but haveing limited access to the net SUX i post as much as i can!


	22. Strange Meetings

Chapter 22 strange meetings

Seth sat on Luke to hold him down whilst Cameron held his hands down. " well this isn't the way imaged meeting you, I'm Cameron Marissa's husband I would shake your hand but I think you'd get punched in the face" said Cameron to Seth " this is normal for us it would not be a function with out something happening even if its not in Newport. I'm Seth, Marissa friend, Ryan's brother, and Summer's husband, and the dude we're holding back is Luke if you have not guessed by know" said Seth Cameron laughed " Ris always says you found the comical side to life." Laughed Cameron. " did she know what did else did she say about me that, I'm crazy, that when we were in high school I had a toy horse called Caption Oats, my wife had one to so it had to be a trend." Said Seth jokingly " ok if toy horses are your thing that's fine" said a dazed Cameron " hey I am not the only weird on your wife had a share bear care bear." Said Seth. He looked down at Luke who was still fighting for them to get off him. " ok then you were all a bit weird then" Cameron laughed picturing his wife with a care bear.

" hey Ryan snap out of it ok you can kill Luke when we get back to America ok but now you are not going to mess up this night for the rest of us or I will have to unleash some rage black out on to you. Kapesh " Said Summer Ryan nodded he did not know if Summer was telling the truth but he was not going to test it. He had seen the effects of her black outs one to many times to mess with her. " ok let him go if he lunges he'll get a knee in the nuts and that will be the least of his worries." Said Summer to Marissa. As Marissa let Ryan go he turned to his girls who had just watched the whole thing both looked scared. They had not seen their dad like that ever, even after that guy had tried to kidnap Kelly he had not gotten mad like that, they slowly back away from him till they ran across the hall.

" ok so now that we have that sorted" said Summer she turned to Marissa and smiled, " it's been to long far to long " said Marissa, " not exactly what I was going to say but yeah its been far to long" said Summer hugging her friend. The two women found their way over to some chairs and say down. " so I'm guessing the little boy over there is your's?" asked Marissa pointing to Joel " yeah where did you find him we were looking for him every where." Said Summer "on the floor crying" said Marissa. Summer smiled " that's my baby for you" she said looking over at him. " so you and Seth been together long?" asked Marissa Summer smiled again and looked down at her wedding ring " 14 years tomorrow" said Summer. Marissa was shocked, she had thought that they had been together for at least 5 years but 14 years well she would never have guessed. " wow 14 years that's a long time Sum" said Marissa " yeah but I love him" replied Summer looking at her husband sitting there talking to Marissa's. " so who is this mystery man Ris?" asked Summer " I meet him when I left for La we were friends for about 2 years we went out for one and married a month before Max my eldest was born." Said Marissa. She looked over at Summer thinking, that if Summer looked that slim she could not have more then one child Joel must be her only child. " you and Seth waited a while to have kids" said Marissa, Summer laughed " yeah right, Ris after that debarkel I found I was pregnant, with Annie our eldest, then four years later I was pregnant again with Harlin, and five years ago again with Joel and Hannah." Said Summer, Marissa was shocked " ok so how do you keep a body like yours with had having four kids?" asked Marissa, Summer looked at her friend " Ris I live in Newport Beach you have to stay like this to fit in its as bad as it was when we were kids, probably worse." Said Summer. She looked at her friend " so how many little darlings do you have?" she asked. " Max who's 11, then Charlie has just turned 8, Kane who's 5 and my baby Tyler who's 3" said Marissa.

**yeah! the internets back on at home so that means more update more often Hurray! ok well i tried to upload the next chapter to but i cant i'll try later! hope your enoying it RR plz all are welcome, any ideas are welcome as i have writers block with the sequal i am half way through chapter two which will probably change by the time i post it! hope your all happy and well have fun **

**Strnglil1**


	23. Anna's Secret

Chapter 23 Anna's secret

Anna Valentine had attended Harbour high for a year, till she left to go home to Pittsburgh. Over the years she had left Pittsburgh, a few times to live aborad, but the one thing that stood out was her trip to Hollywood, she had been out there on holiday with her friends. It was the trip that would change her life forever.

flashback

It had been a night full of fun, Anna and her friends had been at a party and meet some people that were going to go back to their hotel and play some drunken games, Anna had latched herself onto one of the men in the group, she thought it wouldn't go any were seeing he was already married. after a night of partying Anna was stone cold drunk, non of her friends had told any of the men they were with that she, got drunk easily. Cameron brother and best man to the groom, had been given a few drinks to calm him down from a fight he had with Marissa that day. He and Anna had hit it off talking and drinking till the early hours of the morning, where some one forgot to tell him that he could hold his liquor better then drunk Anna. Their friends had left them alone in the lounge room, whilst they went off to play games in the bedroom. The following morning their friends found them sprawled out on the floor with clothes strung every were. Shocked and mad at them selves for leaving an angered married man and a single woman alone, Anna had no idea what had happened but Cameron knew full well what had happened and decided to wipe it out of his mind, it wasn't like he was ever going to see them again.

Nine months after that night out Chole was born.

Although knowing that Axle was not her biological father Chole knew that one day she would be able to meet him, little did she know that she would find out that she had four half brothers.

When Anna had received a letter from Harbour inviting her to Hawaii for a reunion she accepted. At the time she had no idea that her daughters father would be there. It was only after finding out that her vacation to Hollywood had a sour side, her friends had told her that, they had left her in the lounge room of the hotel suite they had been invited back to by group of guys having a bachelor party, she was left with the one man who was married actor Cameron Brody, at the time both groups of friends thought nothing of leaving them there, as most of them were drunk. The eight of them that had left the lounge room and come back in the morning to find that Anna and Cameron had slept together. Subsequently to finding this out, Anna changed Chloe's last name to Brody.

Anna had arrived early to the reunion, so that she could see when Cameron walked in, after doing some research on the internet before getting here, she found that he had married one of the people she went to school with, Marissa Cooper. It was this information that had scared her, she was not the type of person go to sleeping around, but to find out that she had slept with a friends husband. She hoped that no matter what happened that Chole would be able to get to know her father, Anna did not know Cameron had done this on purpose. He at the time wanted to hurt Marissa but after decided not to tell her. In fact Anna did not know if Cameron knew he had done it. According to her friend Cameron did not know but that was only what her friend knew. He could know what he did. _Which is only going to make it harder for me to tell him that he has a daughter _thought Anna.

hey gys i'm really gald your enjoying it ! it seems i can only up load one a day at the moment so i'll add the next one tommrow RR and any i ideas for the next one are welcome !


	24. Cameron Meet Chole

Chapter 24 Cameron meet Chole

Marissa looked around the hall now that all the fiasco was over she could see every one who she had been looking for before, Summer and Seth were over by the stage with their four kids, Ryan was a short distance away with his two girls, Luke was over the other side of the hall with Melissa, last but not least there was Anna. Marissa's head spun around to where she had seen Anna, she pulled on Cameron's had to follow her. As she made her way over to Anna she noticed a young girl about the same age as Charlie, but when she looked closer she realised that the little girl would have been at most a year younger. " Anna, Anna Stern, hey its me Marissa" she said as she arrived at her friends side. " Marissa hi wow look at you long time now see." Said Anna hugging her friend. Max looked beyond his mother and her friend and noticed a young girl about seven . She looked a lot like his dad, but how could that be, he did not know this lady this was a friend of her mothers and from what he could hear, they had not seen each other for years. So why did this young girl look so much like his dad, before he had time to contemplate this even more she walked over to him. " hi I'm Chole I'm here with my mum, who are you here with?" she asked " my mum and dad" answered Max. Charlie came up behind his brother to see who he was talking to, " wow you look a lot like our dad" was his first response. Chole blushed " Charlie" Max whispered while kicking his little brother. Max glared at his little brother, and shook his head, " why not, it's true though she does look like dad" said Charlie.

Marissa noticed that her two eldest had found some one to talk to, and she smiled. It was nice for them to find some one to talk to seeing that most of the people here were people she went to school with. " its nice to see you two have made a friend" she said walking over to them when she arrived she noticed that the little girl looked a lot like Anna but she also looked a lot like Cameron. Marissa smiled _it must me a coincidence_ she thought. " Cam come here I want you to see something" said Marissa. Cameron walked over to his wife, where he found a little girl that looked a lot like him but it couldn't be he had four boys, he and Marissa never had a little girl while they were married. " weird resemblance hey honey" said Marissa. Cameron smiled weakly. _Oh shit please let that be some one else kid, please. Ris does not suspect a thing that's good keep it that way. _

Anna looked at Cameron and Marissa they seemed so happy how could she wreck something like that, but on the other hand she wanted her daughter to know her real father, ok so she had meet him but that was not enough, she wanted Cameron to know that he had a daughter but how was she ment to tell him, did he know that he had slept with some one the night of his brother's bachelor party, and how would Marissa react. She could see that Marissa's eldest had figured something was not right, that some how she was related to them but how much he had figured out Anna did not know.

short but it got the truth out their RR


	25. Zac Finally Arrives

Chapter 25 Zac finally arrives

Since leaving Anna with her daughter, Marissa had gone off on her own to find Summer to tell her that Zac was ment to be here but she had not yet seen him. As she past the entrance she noticed some one sitting out side, she opened it to find Zac sitting on a chair looking down at a picture of Summer and himself in high school. " Zac hey I was starting to wonder if you were coming, I thought you had decided not to" said Marissa. Zac looked up " I wasn't then I thought if I came and showed how much I had changed may be things would be different, that maybe she would leave Seth and be with me, I arrived an hour ago and the first thing I saw when I walked in was Summer kiss Seth, and not one of these kisses she used to give him in high school, it was more in depth it had passion in it, I still love her ok its been years and I know what your going to say get over it move on but how can you move on from your true love, Summer and I are ment to be together I believe that, I always have but she ended up with Seth because, she thought he was the better one of us." Said Zac, Marissa felt sad for her friend, she could see that he still loved Summer but the fact of the matter was that Summer loved Seth and she didn't even know that Zac was here. " Zac I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I think when she went out with you in high school It was more to get back at Seth for leaving her over the Summer then what she felt about you, she has always loved Seth. I mean come one you had to figure that out, come one you like comics, Seth liked comics, you are the anti Cohen but you also liked the things he did, she wanted to hurt him the way he hurt her but, as for her loving you, I think she never did, she liked you yes but I don't think she loved you. Zac when we were in high school you were all about abstinence, Seth and Summer's first time was with each other, after Seth was dumped by his first girl friend, he has always loved Summer and Summer since year 10 has always loved Seth. I'm really sorry Zac but I don't think your ever going to win her heart. " said Marissa " how have you been since I saw you last?" asked Zac changing the subject. " just as they were when you asked then. do you want to come I?" asked Marissa walking over to the door. Zac sat there for a minute thinking, _should I go in? what if she see's me? I shouldn't have come this was a mistake. No wait there may be a way if she see's me she may think differently, but why would she do that she's married there's no way she would…then again I could go in and pretend I did not know she was her, yes that's what I'll do_ he thought before standing up and walking in with Marissa.

ok short chapter but the rest of it orignaly sucked ! 5 more chapters till the end RR


	26. The Speechs

hey guys quick note this chapter was written the day after i finshed high school so it means a lot to me. Its based around what went on at my school, and the traditions we had!

Chapter 26 the speeches

Dr. Kem had gotten up on stage in front of the microphone; she cleared her throat to get every ones attention. " Welcome all of you to Harbour high's class of 2005 20 year reunion, for most of you this has been the first time in twenty years that you have seen each other since you left our school, for others you have kept in touch, one way or another over the years, tonight is a night were you have been able to catch up with old friends, as you may recall in your letter we asked you to bring some photos so that we could see what you have been up to these photos will be given back to you at the end of tonight. So here it is, ladies and gentle man, family and friends, the class of 2005.

The slides started to pass by with every slide there was a caption. When it finally came from to the Fab four, there was a photo of the four of them sitting in the student lounge, the caption _the fabulous four_. As the slides past songs started to play, songs from when they were teens. Nothing like what their kids, listened to. These were songs from Death Cab For Cutie, The Killers, A.C Newman, and JEM along with other songs from when they were teens. As the slide show finished Dr. Kem appeared back on stage. "That was lovely to see thank you all for allowing that to happen. Now I think it is time we had a word from the class rep of 2005." She said looking at Summer. Summer shock her head no one had told her about this, what was she going to say. No she was going to stay put. "Come one Sum just a 'look-how-far-we've-come' speech and it can be as short as you want it to be" said Seth. Summer turned around and looked up at him, "ok but just a quick one." She said, as she walked up on to the stage she remembered what she had said on their last day of school.

flash back

"This year's senior class has showed us that even through the trials and tribulations of high school life that we can come together and help each other no matter what happens. To the friends and families of our graduating students, I would like to say on behalf of the students, thank you for all you help through out their years of schooling. It has been a rough ride but you can now rest, knowing that they have grown into mature young adults. To the students congratulations to all of you and on behalf of the students and staff at Harbour high we wish all the best in life stay safe and live life like there's no tomorrow. I now call up your chosen class rep to say a few words. Summer Roberts" said Dr Kem to an audience of students, family, friends and staff. Summer got up out of her chair and walked up onto the stage. She looked out at her fellow students. " I had a speech prepared for this but now I think of it, none of it would be right. Our school has a very divers range of students, from those who enjoy sports to the students who no one knows. Through out my time here I have changed, I was once one of these people who thought that fashion and my rep were the most important things ever, but the events of the last few years have showed me and serval others that it is the friendships we have that are most important if we do not have friends what do we have? We have a life that is worthless. To have friends is life's greatest achievement. So I say to all of you sitting in front of me, make friendships and keep them for with out them we are nothing. To my fellow graduates, well guys we made it we are finally here the last day of school can you believe it. Most of us came through unscathed, and we all will leave here with fond memories. I wish you all the best in your lives and hope that all you dreams come true, dream big guys for when you dream only then can you set out to achieve them. Thanks go to our parents whom with out none of us would be here today for they are the people who helped us in our darkest hours when we needed them most they were there thank you. And one final thank you to the staff of Harbour thank you, for all you have done for us, with out you none of us would be the people we are today thank you; And we would like to give you this gift of a check for one hundred thousand dollars to use for what ever you wish." Said Summer she smiled as Dr Kem came forward to receive the check. " thank you all once again and to the class of 05 LETS PARTY" said Summer leaving the stage.

"so its been twenty years since I last was speaking to you all, and we have lost some of our class mates along the way, lets all take a moment to remember those who are no longer with us" said Summer she paused to let every one remember those who had died.

" well unlike then I had nothing prepared so I'm just going to keep it short, for a lot of us these past twenty years have been, a test of character, but I look at you all now and I can still see parts of the people you were back then, some of us have not changed some of us have. To all of you who made it here tonight I have one thing left to say to you, spend the rest of this night getting to know the people your friends have become, and keep them close to you don't make the same mistakes by letting them out of your life again. Thank you and good night."

4 chapters left ! RR raise your hand if you dont like cameron...well what are you doing reading this read on


	27. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 27 – the truth comes out

" what do you mean Chole is Cameron's daughter?" asked Marissa " oh shit you didn't know oops um nothing" said Brad walking away, Marissa stared after him, she looked around for her husband to see if he was any were around. She could not see him any were. " hey Coop what's up?" asked Summer walking over to her friend. " Brad just told me my husband had an affair with Anna. Which resulted in a child, come to think of it her daughter did look a lot like Cam" said Marissa turning to look at her friend. " he what? Why would he do that, where is he I'll let a can of rage black out on him, then we'll let Chino on to him" said Summer spinning around on one heel. Marissa laughed " you still call Ryan, Chino and you've known him for how long, Sum he's practically your brother in law" said Marissa. Summer looked up at her friend, she was right Ryan was her brother in law but she still called him Chino it made him sound meaner. " besides I don't think Ryan would do that any way" said Marissa. " but he went ape over Luke, have you seen them near each other since? no cause my husband has kept his brother away from, Luke" said Summer. Marissa looked at her friend she had really changed since the last time she saw her, fifteen years ago she would not have been so loving towards Seth and she would not have called him her husband, well that was not until she found out she was pregnant with her eldest. Marissa smiled, " what are you smiling at?" asked Summer. " you, last time I saw you, you could not stand Seth, well that's what you told me or was that a lie?" asked Marissa. Summer smiled one of her 'I'm-not–telling-smiles'. The two friends then realized that even though they had been away from each other for so long that they were still the best of friends. So what if they had totally different lives they were still friends. Summer looked up at her friend " so Coop what are you going to do about your husband?" she asked after a while. Marissa shrugged "I don't know, talk to him and see if he tells me about it, but then again he may not know, that I know so I could go up at confront him about it." Said Marissa. She had no idea what to do, all this time, her sons were worried that their mother would cheat on their dad, when their father had been lying the whole time. " looks like your chance is here, here he comes, I'm going to find my husband and see if I can get to spend some time with him or if I have to wait" said Summer rolling her eyes. Marissa laughed and watched as her friend disappear into the crowd.

" hey babe" said Cameron as he came up behind Marissa hugging her. " hey, so how's your daughter" she asked innocently. " what? Your not? Oh my god you are babe why didn't you tell me that's great" said Cameron totally off track. Marissa's face fell _so you are lying to me_ she thought, Marissa half of her wanted to punch him, the other half of her wanted to run out of there. but she knew she had to set thing straight. " no I'm not, so how is your daughter who is what 6-7 years old, so when were you going to tell me you had, had an affair with one of my high school friends, hey? Come on Cam don't shut up now it truth is out. What, she'd have to be a year younger then Charlie. So when did it stop, after we found out I was pregnant with Kane or was it Tyler. Then maybe you think that having two families is great, you just never thought that, the two women in your life went to the same school. Well guess what babe we did" said Marissa she was beyond caring thinking about it more she realised how stupid she had been, of course he would have another family it was just to good to be true. _I wonder if his parents know? _She thought.

It had taken Cameron a couple of seconds accept that fact that his wife had found out about his little indiscretion. _Lie_ he thought. " what ? I have no idea what your talking about." He said. Marissa looked into his eyes. She could always tell when he was lying to her but if he was acting it was a bit harder. As she continued to look at him he wavered and she lost eye contact a classic sign that he was lying to her. " Liar, Cameron you always look away when ever you lie" said Marissa. " so tell me when did you decide to have this sordid little affair, when hey?" she asked. After a minute Cameron did not answer she continued for him. " lets see, your daughter would be about what 7 so, that would make it a year after Charlie was born. Ok Cameron tell me this. Would it be when Max was in hospital with Leukaemia" said Marissa, she rolled her eyes "it would have to have been Charlie was only one then, so while I was at the hospital with our sick son you were off partying, I bet it was the day your brother had his bachelor party the one I did not want you to go to. But you went anyway. I can't believe you I was just told that there was a fifty-fifty chance I could lose him and you go off and screw some one, and not just anyone it had to be some one I went to school with well, love your loyalty Cameron just love it." Said Marissa. Like every time, in Newport there was a crowd watching now. "I was upset he's my son too I was there too, remember. But you would not remember you were so drunk that day, and you wonder why half your patients, relapse." Yelled Cameron. Marissa was on the verge of tears, "I was not drunk I have not touched a drop of alcohol since I found out I was pregnant with Elle" cried Marissa. "Don't bring her up you have no right to bring her up." Said Cameron "I have not right where were you when she died? Filming a movie with your ex. You stayed there, when I needed you most you stayed in Vancouver, we just lost our daughter and you stayed with your Ex. You always have blamed me for Elle's death. She died of SIDS, Cameron. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. There was nothing they could do." cried Marissa she was sitting on the floor crying. Max ran up to his mum and hugged her. "It's alright mum its ok" he said he wiped the hair out of her eyes.

Summer and Seth heard what was going on and came over "Coop" said Summer rushing to her friend. "Max go get your brothers, you guys can come back with us tonight." Said Summer she looked up at Seth, he nodded. There was no need to ask, Marissa was his friend to.

"Sum go get the kids and Ryan we'll all go now.. I'll stay with Marissa" said Seth, Summer nodded and went off to get their kids nieces and brother.

"Ris come on lets get outta here" said Seth he helped her up and they walked to towards the door.


	28. Zac Goes Nuts

Chapter 28- Zac goes nuts

Summer had found her two youngest by the stage bugging the Dj to put a song they both liked on . " come on please" begged Hannah. The Dj shook his head, Hannah turned around in a huff to see her mother walking towards her. " mummy" she cried and ran to her, Joel turned around and rased over to his mother " hey mum, Hannah and I have been having so much fun, hey Hannie" said Joel, " yeah half of these people here are crazy" Hannah replied. Summer smiled it was great to see her two youngest getting along. " do you know where your brother and sister are?" Summer asked. The two five year olds pointed to the food table, Annie was sitting talking to Ryan and his two girls. " where's your brother?" she asked them. the two kids shrugged. "come one we'll find out where he went." Said Summer making her way over to Ryan and the kids. She was half way there when she was stopped by some one. " sorry but I have to get over to that table and see my brother in law and my kids and nieces" said Summer not looking at who it was. " no I don't think so Summer your going home with me. " said Zac. Summer looked up " Zac what are you doing here?" she asked she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. " came to get you" he replied Summer looked up at him with questioning eyes, " come on we are leaving" he said, with that he pulled her away. His tight grip on her arm, ment she could not get away. As much as she twisted to get away from him she could not. " Zac let go your hurting me" she cried, she looked back at Ryan who, was watching the whole thing. " help me" she mouthed. With that he got up and started to follow them. " your mine Summer no one is going to steal you away from me this time" said Zac he looked back at her, " what are you so scared of Summer?" he asked, she cocked an eye brow " you" she replied. They got to the door and both of them saw Seth standing with Marissa, " I love him, Zac I always have." Said Summer. Zac's grip tighten on her arm, " your mine now if you know what's good for your family and husband you'll stay quite" said Zac, he watched Summer trying to figure out what he ment. " I'll kill them all if you don't come with me now, you're mine not his." He said.

Zac shoved Summer into his rent a car and looked back to see Ryan telling Seth what happened and the two men running towards the car as he jumped in and started it. " Say good bye to your precious Seth" said Zac as they speed out of the car park. Zac slowed down as soon as he knew that no one was behind him. He pulled the car to a stop and hopped out, he opened the door for Summer to get out. " if you run I sware I'll kill one of your kids. He opened the boot. Inside tied up and gagged was Harlin. Summer screamed " baby are you ok?" she asked Harlin nodded. Zac undid the gag and pulled Harlin out of the boot. " See the three of us we are going to make a family, and we are going to be happy. You know why? cause if not, I'm going to kill Harlin here, then I'll go after your other kids. Ok Sum." Said Zac. Summer looked at him " Zac what happened to you, what? Why are you like this ?" Summer asked. " I want what's mine" is all he replied. He pushed Harlin into the back of the car and told Summer to sit in front. He speed of toward the airport. As they arrived he left Harlin in the car as he and Summer went to buy , plane tickets.

Harlin stared out the window, when he noticed some one at the taxi rank. He wound down the window as far as he could with his and tied behind his back. " help" he yelled out. The lady sitting at he taxi rank looked around, and saw a foot waving from a car. She ran over to find Harlin laying there.

Harlin looked up to see his aunt standing above him " aunt Hayley?" he asked " Harlin, what are you doing here, where are your parents?" she opened the door that was thankfully unlocked and helped him out. " mum and some crazy dude went into the airport. He's captured us says he'll kill, Annie and the others if mum and I don't go through with it. " said Harlin as they walked over to the taxi rank. Hayley looked down at her great nephew. " His name would not be Zac would it?" she asked " yeah why?" replied Harlin. "It's a long story, lets just say I'm glad you saw me. We have to call your dad. and get him here. Would they still be at the hotel?" she asked him. It was a lot for an 11 year but she had to know Summer's life was at stake. As he was about to reply a cop car pulled up "hey ma'm need help" said the officer in side " its ok Chuck this is my great nephew, Harlin. Looks like Zac has struck again. He's going down this time no one messes with my family" said Hayley as they got into the car. " We have to go back to the hotel that's where he will go, it's his M.O. He'll go after the other kids get some back up." She said as they sped away.

Zac came out with Summer and found that Harlin was not in the car. " I told him what would happen now, his sister will have to pay." Yelled Zac he shoved Summer in to the car and sped off.


	29. Aunt Hailey To The Rescue

Chapter 29- Aunt Hayley to the rescue

Hayley ,Chuck and Harlin arrived back at the hotel with serval other cars, they found a crowd out side. Hayley saw Seth sitting on the ground with three kids around him. Harlin jumped out of the car. "dad" he yelled running towards Seth.

Seth looked up, and saw his oldest son running towards him. He got up and meet Harlin half way. No words came out of Seth's mouth he just held on to Harlin and cried. " Seth you and the kids have to go inside, Zac will be back any minute now." Said Lindsay hopping out of one of the police cars that had just arrived. As if on que Zac came flying in and skidded to a stop he got out of the car and pulled Summer out. " no one moves or she gets it" he said pulling out a gun. Every one froze, Seth could not take his eyes of the gun that was pointed to his wife's head. Zac smiled, there were so many people here to see his greatest feat. "You didn't have to come all the way out here for me detective Nickol, I would have come to you eventually but. I guess you liked our last meeting so much you wanted one sooner." Said Zac. Marissa was so confused. What had happened to him. " What is going on here?" Dr Kem asked walking out side. " That's a good question" said Marissa, Zac smiled she had been so easy to get to. And through that he got the main information from her that it seemed so sad that she would lose her best friend in a matter of seconds. " And one I'm willing to answer. See I have been tracking My darlings where about here for the last ten years, trying to get my technic right along the way. Those comics your boys like so much Marissa are from my time in jail, yes that's right I was in Jail for robbery. I got out six weeks before I meet up with you. and seeing I knew some one like you would not read the paper I was safe. Your son was not so trusting how ever. But none the less you still meet with me and the last missing piece of my plan was put into place. See if it had not been for you confirming that it was Summer's letter to me I would have not been able to complete my plan. Oh you had no idea at what I was going to do none of you did. You're all idiots. Detective Nickol and I go way back to the last victim. My last trial run, she was such a pretty face but alas she was not a keeper. There was nothing to prove it was me so I went Scott free. And I'll get away with this one too cause I'm going to kill you all." Said Zac with a grin on his face. He had been so wrapped up in telling them is great plan that he did not see Chuck sneak up behind him. Chuck threw himself at Zac knocking him to the ground. Detective Walsh and Zac fought over the gun till a single bullet was discharged heading straight for Seth.

hey guys one chapter to go till DRYM is finished, this story to me 8 months to write i hope you liked it, Just a word of warning the next chapter might cause some tears so keep the kleenex near !


	30. A Not So Happy Ending

Chapter 30- a not so happy ending

The bullet raced through the open space, till it connected with flesh. The body instantly dropped to the ground, light fading fast from view. The sounds getting quieter around the bleeding body. Faint voices could be heard screaming and yelling, hands had been pressed against the body to stop the bleeding, another pair were pressing down trying to get more oxygen through the body to the brain. But none of this was helping the dying soul had left the body long ago. Now in its place a shell of a person that used to be in it. A woman was down on her knees sobbing rocking back and forth. A man and women were standing behind her just staring, in disbelief.

Seth felt like he was watching in slow motion as the bullet cam straight for he knee, suddenly Joel ran out from behind him " mummy" he yelled. He then fell to the ground. The bullet had hit him square in the chest. "Joel" screamed Summer running up to her son. " no no no no no no, baby not my baby." She screamed. Seth stood were he was rooted to the ground his son, had just been shoot. People started to rush toward him.

" hold pressure on the wound, 2…3…4…5; some one call the ambulance" he could hear people shouting. He went over to Summer and helped her up they stood there hugging.

Annie stood there hugging her sister and brother. So many thoughts were going through her mind, she did not know what was happening, one minute her mother has a gun to her head the next her little brother is laying on the ground. _Please let him be alright Lord please_ she prayed silently. Near them she could see that they had stoped working on her brother. " time of death five fifteen pm" said one of the men. Annie heard her mother scream, she saw her running away and her father and her friends chancing after her. She did not get far. After a while she collapsed crying. Seth caught up with her and hugged her tight never letting her go. A single tear ran down Annie's face she had not known her brother that well none of them had. He was mummies little boy and dad's lil man. He had never gotten along with his brother and sisters. They did not know him as well as they should have. Now they would never get the chance.

Kelly and Jamie had watched the whole thing from a far, Jamie had gone over to help Max and his brothers keep Tyler at bay. Kelly walked over to Annie " need some help?" she asked Annie looked up and smiled she pried Hannah off her and let Kelly hug her little sister. Hannah looked up at Kelly who smiled but said nothing. Hannah just rested her head against Kelly crying softly. No one had taken notice of what had happen to Zac till Lindsay placed hand cuffs on him. " Zac Stevens you are under arrest for the murders of Joey Coleman and Joel Cohen and the kidnapping of Summer Cohen and Harlin Cohen any thing you do say will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney and if you don't have an attorney the court will appoint you one." She said.

Every one watched as he was taken away in the police car. One thing was for sure no one would forget this day for a long time. And nothing would ever be the same again.

 copyright 2006 L. Fletcher

The story belongs to me but the OC belongs to Josh and McGee. I only own the kids and Cameron Alex Natalie Joey and Heather. The little dogs belongs to my friend who came up with it!




End file.
